


Deus ex machina

by AnemoneHeart



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneHeart/pseuds/AnemoneHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De como un pobre condenado y un milagro se conocen.</p><p>/Posibles spoilers de Fate/Zero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus ex machina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukiii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yukiii).



Él era un hombre desafortunado, besado por la miseria, desde el día que nació.

Contar su vida es contar una secuencia de desgracias y calamidades, una tras otra, interminablemente. Él tuvo una terrible familia, el nació como una persona común, el perdió a la mujer que amaba. El lloro, el sufrió, el trato de avanzar lo más que pudo, pero entonces la desgracia beso al retoño de su amada y no pudo quedarse quieto frente a eso.

El peleo con garras y dientes por la felicidad de ella, el sacrifico su cuerpo por ello, su mente, su existencia.

Al final de la historia, él no consiguió nada.

 

En esta historia, un milagro se aparece ante él.

 

Sus ojos estaban cerrados casi como por magia (ah, la ironía) y no podía mover su cuerpo ni un centímetro, por lo que no sabe ni sabrá como luce el milagro. Su voz era etérea, suave como un canto (una plegaria), y le recuerda a la madre que hubiese deseado tener. Le gustaría saber si luce igual, también.

 

-“Soy el mecanismo de los dioses, su bondad y misericordia. “-

 

Explica este (¿esta?) con lentitud, permitiéndole asimilar aquella locura.

 

-“No hay lógica detrás de mis acciones, solo los deseos de los humanos, sus esperanzas implantadas en mí. Si lo único que necesitas es un milagro entonces puedo ayudarte.”-

-“… ¿Eres un genio?, ¿gane tres deseos?”-

-“No.”-

 

La voz sonaba algo enfadada ante la comparación, curiosamente.

 

-“Solo tienes acceso a un milagro. No te hará feliz para siempre ni te ofrecerá un millón de dólares, pero puede lograr algo que  tu jamás lograrías. Si no lo necesitas, puedo retirarme y dejarte morir en paz”-

 

Oh, él estaba muriendo, ¿verdad? Tal vez sus ojos si estaban abiertos, simplemente ya no podía ver. Diría que es su lecho de muerte pero no hay ningún lecho, solo un callejón oscuro y una lanza en medio de su estómago.

 

-“Solo tienes unos momentos.”-

 

Le apresuro el milagro y ahora él podía sentir como la vida se escapaba de el lentamente. Era frio, lento y desagradable, solo desea que aquellas personas que ama no tengan que pasar por un final tan trágico como él suyo.

 

Lo que le recuerda…

Si tiene acceso a un milagro, quiere usarlo en ella, la victima que no tuvo opciones frente a la tragedia impuesta en su existencia. Quiere que ella crezca, alegre y radiante como su hermana, tal vez llevando el cabello largo como su madre en su madurez (los mismos ojos, tiene los mismos ojos que ella, no los de su padre), quiere que ella estudie y algún día encuentre su llamado en algún lugar, extremadamente lejos del mundo de la magia.

Quiere que se enamore y busque su felicidad, también, lejos de las garras que la aprisionan ahora.

 

El desea mucho y no sabe cómo pronunciarlo en los segundos que le quedan, así que el desgraciado dice:

 

-“Quiero que ella este a salvo.”-

-“¿No te gustaría verla feliz?”-

 

De alguna forma, su garganta desgarrada se las arregla para reír.

 

-“Aun si la tuviera en frente ahora, no podría verla, menos aún en el futuro.”-

 _“No hay más futuro para mi”_

 _  
_

Hay un sonido como de papeles, una libreta abierta que se repasa con rapidez, hasta que el milagro lanza un grito ahogado. Su voz se tiñe con admiración, súbitamente.

 

-“C-Creo que puedo darte otro milagro por tu esfuerzo”-

-“… ¿no es demasiado amable de tu parte?”-

-“No si no te devuelvo la vista”-

 

Kariya Matou se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo en su estado y acepto el acuerdo, era la mejor opción que tuvo en su vida.

 

+

 

En algún lugar en las costas de _Jeju_ , a pocos kilómetros de una ciudad, hay una iglesia abandonada con un sacerdote ciego y su pequeña ayudante, una niña apenas saliendo de la infancia quien le ayuda a mantener aquel templo en su poco tiempo libre luego de los estudios.

No es una vida fácil en realidad (la mantención del lugar es más complicada de lo que parece, Kariya necesita más practica en lo que él llama “no llevarse todo por delante”,  algunas veces Sakura _recuerda_ y él no sabe que decirle, ninguno de los dos sabia coreano realmente, etcétera), pero los milagros no te salvan de vivir, per se. De algún modo, se las arreglan.

Oh, y vivieron felices para siempre, más o menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Yukiii, felizmente ella lo disfruto <3 ojala cumplas muchos mas, dear.  
> El titulo explica bastante bien la idea, creo.


End file.
